


What is it Arin?

by Nixenota



Category: Game Grumps, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, if you are triggered by anything don't read this, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixenota/pseuds/Nixenota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Arin have some sexy funtime after Arin wakes up from a nightmare while Dan is watching Attack on Titan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is it Arin?

It was almost 1am. Danny had been lying in bed with Arin, binge-watching the first season of Attack on Titan for almost two and a half hours. Although it was exciting, Dan could feel himself drifting off to sleep on Arin’s shoulder, who had already been snoring. Arin’s nose kept twitching from Dan’s mop of hair brushing against it.

Suddenly Arin shot straight up in bed – much straighter than he himself was – and was heavily breathing, rubbing his eyes.

Danny grabbed the remote and paused Attack on Titan. “What is it, Arin?”

[ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ]

“Holy shit – nothing, just…” Arin grumbled. “Had this crazy nightmare.”

“Hey, hey,” Danny said. Arin looked super freaked out, and he was running his hands through his hair. “It’s okay.” He put his hand on Arin’s back.

Arin shook his head and sighed. “I know it’s cheesy, but I know I can always be safe with you.” He gave Dan a weak smile. Dan leaned over and kissed Arin. But what started off as an innocent smooch didn’t end that way.

Dan’s lips slowly moved to Arin’s neck. He left little trails of kisses down his neck, his bare chest, his stomach. Arin kissed the top of Dan’s head. Dan’s hands moved further down and started kneading at Arin’s crotch, while Arin paused, and then started nipping at Dan’s neck. Dan put his hands in Arin’s hair and pulled it.

Arin continued to leave little nips and eventually focused on one spot, beginning to leave a dark hickey. Dan was visibly enjoying this. Arin started to suck harder and harder – Dan was his, and he wanted everyone to know it.

Arin bit through the skin, veins, and cartilage. Dan let out a surprised gasp. “Ow! Arin, what are you –”

There was no turning back now. Arin ripped the vessels from Danny’s neck, clamping down on them with his teeth and playing with the holes in the veins with his tongue. Danny was shocked. Arin snapped Danny’s arm back, successfully breaking it. He lifted Danny over his head and threw him across the room, into the wooden wardrobe.

Danny screamed. “Arin! Wh-what is –” He held his hand to his neck, trying to stop the blood, tears rolling down his face in agony.

Arin walked over to a cowering Dan, looming over him. “Never take advantage of someone when they’re vulnerable.”

Dan’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Then Arin put his thingy in Dan’s you-know-what and they did it for the first time. And then, Danny knew. He looked into Arin’s eyes and saw the titan lurking inside him. The titan lurking inside all of us. And how could he have been so stupid, how could he have not seen this before, he should have realized…

And, confirming Danny’s beliefs, a single piece of paper floated down from the wardrobe and onto the floor in front of him. Arin’s birth certificate. The name read:

ARIN YEAGER

Half titan, half man. Arin laughed. The last light Danny would ever see faded from his vision. And just like that, Danny was gone.


End file.
